Several earlier patents by one of the same inventors disclose an anchor sheet which can be supplied as a small or large module, with or without a pre-attached decorative covering. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,306,477; 6,298,624 describe anchor sheets. Such anchor sheet is also described in a more detailed way in international patent application number PCT/CA00/00681, that was published under WO 00/74544 on Dec. 14, 2000, and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/008,584 filed Jan. 16, 1998, the specifications of all of which are incorporated by reference. These earlier applications also disclose the anchor sheet as a modular unit, many of which many can form a contiguous mass of anchor sheets to be used as a sub-floor. A decorative covering may be attached to the sub-floor, or the sub-floor may be used as a finished floor when presupplied with a decorative surface. Such a contiguous mass can be formed by attaching the anchor sheets together by some form of overlap or by abutting the anchor sheets to each other and using an overlap of decorative covering or tape. Such mass can be free floating or attached to the floor.